bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclone Trap
Cyclone Trap is a Plasmid available in BioShock, BioShock 2 and its downloadable contents, The Protector Trials and Minerva's Den. Cyclone Trap is an active Plasmid that instantly creates a stationary, swirling trap of wind at the cost of EVE. Traps are visible only to the player and are triggered immediately when stepped on by Splicers, but do not affect Security Bots, Turrets, or Big Daddies. When triggered, a trap violently throws the target into the air and deals physical damage, briefly stunning when the target crashes to the ground. Damage potential for Cyclone Trap is based on the distance and velocity at which the target hits the ceiling, ground, or other objects in the environment. Each trap expires after being triggered once. Cyclone Traps cannot be set in some water areas. ''BioShock'' Cyclone Trap is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as a pocket of air current that Jack carefully maintains by twirling his fingers. A maximum of five active traps may be set at one time. Casting Cyclone Trap any number of times after will remove and replace the active traps with new ones. Upgrade Path ''Challenge Rooms'' In Worlds of Hurt, Cyclone Trap 2 can be bought at the Gatherer's Garden in the central hub for 80 ADAM. Combat Strategy *This Plasmid can be used offensively by targeting the floor directly beneath a Splicer. *Cyclone Traps are most effective when used in narrow hallways or passages where enemies are certain to step over them while running toward the player and receive extra damage from impact with ceilings or wall. It is recommended to first map out the most frequently used routes, and then cast a Trap. This, of course, only applies when the player is fortifying their defenses. If that is not the case, fire at will. *If the ceilings are low enough that a Cyclone Trap will cause an enemy to hit them, place Proximity Mines on the ceiling above the trap to cause heavy physical damage. A Trap Bolt can instead be set up above head level to cause heavy electrical damage to an enemy. *Traps set below frozen enemies will trigger, but have no effect on them. However, a glitch in the game allows Splicers thrown in the air to be frozen with Winter Blast. *If the Splicer thrown into the air had an Insect Swarm set on it, the effects of the Cyclone Trap will instantly remove the swarm. As such, is advisable to wait for the enemy to be spring-boarded before setting a hive of bees on them. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver reduces the cost in EVE when casting this Plasmid. *Natural Camouflage works well with Cyclone trap. If the player is invisible, they can lay a trap out, turn invisible again, and watch the victim fly. Appearance in BioShock Cyclone Trap.png|''Jack wielding Cyclone Trap.'' Cyclone Trap 2.png|''Jack wielding Cyclone Trap 2.'' ''BioShock 2'' Cyclone Trap also appears in BioShock 2, and it has the added possibility of combination with other Plasmids for greater damage and various effect. These combinations are called Plasmid Traps. A maximum of ten Cyclone Traps can be active at a time. Upgrade Path ''Minerva's Den'' First available at a Gatherer's Garden in Minerva's Den for 60 ADAM. ''Minerva's Den'' First available at a Gatherer's Garden in Minerva's Den for 120 ADAM. ''Minerva's Den'' First available at a Gatherer's Garden in Operations for 140 ADAM. Confirmed Combinations *'Double Cyclone Trap': This Plasmid Trap doubles the force of its unmodified form. *'Decoy Trap': Requires Decoy. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, attracts any nearby enemies towards it. In combination with ceiling traps, this is a guaranteed way of forcing a chain reaction of group effects, including but not limited to simultaneously electrocuting, burning, hypnotizing and swarming a group of enemies given proper trap placement and execution. *'Electric Trap': Requires Electro Bolt. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, shocks the victim. If it is placed in water, it will electrify, damage, and stun all enemies also in the water. Enemies shocked by this trap will take massive bonus damage from melee attacks while stunned. *'Fire Trap': Requires Incinerate!. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, ignites the victim. It also ignites an oil slick if placed into one, explosive red barrels, and other flammable objects. Additionally the fire may spread to other nearby enemies, oil slicks, or explosive containers as the target flails around screaming hysterically. *'Ice Trap': Requires Winter Blast. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, freezes the victim and throws them up in the air. This will almost always shatter Splicers on impact, leaving no loot, but getting an instant kill. Note that larger enemies will only be stunned for half a second and take minor damage from this trap. Level 2 and above Ice Traps will freeze the target into an ice block, and if they die in this state, all nearby enemies will be hit with shards of ice and become frozen as well. *'Insect Trap': Requires Insect Swarm. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, sets a swarm of live bees onto the victim. This is an extremely versatile trap, as the insects will keep an enemy distracted for a long time. Insect Trap can distract and damage any enemy, while most of the other traps will only cause big enemies like the Big Daddies to flinch briefly. Level 3 Insects may also turn fatal outcomes of the Insect Trap into Bug Bombs, creating even more swarms and incapacitating even more enemies in a chain reaction. *'Security Trap': Requires Security Command. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, sets all Security Devices in the area on the victim. *'Telekinetic Trap': Requires Telekinesis. This Plasmid Trap will not directly damage the enemy, but will instead levitate them above the ground and leave them unable to fight back. If entered with some momentum, they will continue in that direction as they levitate. Can be used to send enemies into pits for an instant kill, or off a great height, dealing severe damage to even the toughest foes. *'Hypnotic Trap': Requires Hypnotize. This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, will hypnotize the enemy if he/she survives. With Hypnotize 2, Splicers hit by the trap will ally with the player if they survive for a brief amount of time. With Hypnotize 3, Big Daddies can be trapped into becoming allies temporarily. Putting Hypnotize Traps near a gathering Little Sister will not only stop an enemy that got through, but cause them to quickly attack other enemies that may be about to grab her. If two Cyclone traps are close enough to each other, a single throw of Hypnotize can set them both to turn into Hypnotize Traps. Combat Strategy *With level three of Cyclone Trap, traps can be set on walls and ceilings, allowing for traps to fire into and combo off of one another in succession, dealing massive damage. Traps placed sideways on walls will blast Splicers away from the trap horizontally, allowing the player to go "bowling" with groups of Splicers. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will significantly reduce EVE consumed when using Plasmids. *Fountain of Youth restores Health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid without using any EVE Hypos. *Drill Specialist will greatly reduce this Plasmid's casting cost, at the price of limiting the player's offensive weapon selection to the Drill. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' In multiplayer, a prototype of this Plasmid called Geyser Trap is made available to the player thanks to the Sinclair Solutions Consumer Rewards Program. The main difference between the two is that Geyser Traps are made using water, and can be used by the player to perform high jumps. Geyser Traps can only be charged with Electro Bolt and have similar effects on enemies who activate them. Video de:Cyclone Trap Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids